


Move

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Second Person, TARDIS angst, other is alien/spaceship love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He is only 52.3 metres away from your doors and that's nothing, that's not even light years. All you need to do is go to him and he will be safe, alive, home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

You think _Move_. 

Nothing happens. 

There he is, your friend, your lover, your only. He is only 52.3 metres away from your doors and that's nothing, that's not even light years. All you need to do is go to him and he will be safe, alive, home. You will wrap him within your walls and never let him get into danger again.

He will get into danger again. You will take him to danger and let him wander out of you and you will wait for him to return like he always does.

If he makes it back to you this time, that is.

Which he might not.

_Move_.

The dematerialisation lever has to move. You can plot a course yourself, that's easy, but who's going to press that lever down? There is no one, he has no one, he only has you. 

_Think_.

He is clever and resourceful, but so are you. You are marvellous, he's always telling you that. You know all sorts of things, like the fact that this is a tipping point. You remember the future and he is there, but you remember another one where he is not. Where you will be alone for the rest of eternity, until your insides leak from your outsides and you die.

How do you move the lever, Sexy?

You look for him again and he is still 52.3 metres away, still alone, still going to die if you don't move to save him. 

You throw a tantrum and delete a few rooms. You are stuck in a stupid shape that can't move, can't even roll across the floor towards him. That would be a good trick, that would be something useful.

You ring the cloister bell and send a metallic screaming sound down the corridors. You would stamp your foot if you had one, but then you might have arms and hands and then you wouldn't be upset in the first place. 

You stop. You think. 

You remember your key, nestled securely in his pocket. He doesn't really need it, but you let him pretend that locking the door makes any difference. It is small, metal, 52.3 metres away. 

It is part of you. You reach out to it and you can feel the heat from his body, the beating of his hearts. What does he need a key for, anyway? It's not like you'd lock him out. It's not like you'd leave him. 

So why did you give him a key?

Because you did/will do/are doing so right now. It is small, it is metal, it is...

You could bring the key _here_ , that's not difficult, that's just magnetising your hull and letting nature do what it does. You don't need the key here, why are you even...

But.

What if.

Maybe.

You change the key. Just a bit, just enough. You make it smell/taste/sound like _home_. 

You feel the tug and the pull, you follow it and _flow_ and maybe you'll never pull this off again but that doesn't matter, you manage it _this_ time. This time you moved 52.3 metres, this time you saved your Doctor, this time you are indeed marvellous.

He reaches for the dematerialisation lever and together you _move_.


End file.
